blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/event telling me I don't have this event when it wont go away
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=4567.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 5, 2016 20:00:22 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. event telling me I don't have this event when it wont go away Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The Abyss » Technical Help/Bug Reports » event telling me I don't have this event when it wont go away « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: event telling me I don't have this event when it wont go away (Read 68 times) Red Terror Full Member Offline 104 event telling me I don't have this event when it wont go away « on: July 24, 2016, 01:07:08 PM » "Lain has had an influx of immigrants from neighboring Kolechia. While most come to work, there is fear that Kolechian terrorists might take advantage of our generosity to attack our glorious nation. Should they be allowed entrance?" I clicked on the option to get rid of the event but then it said I didn't have the event no matter how many times I try I can't get rid of the event and it blocks my news. Logged www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=54938 dmc5 Hero Member Offline 620 Re: event telling me I don't have this event when it wont go away « Reply #1 on: July 24, 2016, 04:15:40 PM » It's a feature. Logged Leader of Interpol. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=55118 Smyrno Jr. Member Offline 77 Re: event telling me I don't have this event when it wont go away « Reply #2 on: July 24, 2016, 05:53:14 PM » Should have just let them in Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=62960 S--19 Sr. Member Offline 354 Re: event telling me I don't have this event when it wont go away « Reply #3 on: July 24, 2016, 06:51:27 PM » Maybe you shouldn't be so racist and accept those refugees. Fucking bigot. Logged Pleasantly sized cuck here: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=67188 Biggest cuck in this alliance: http://www.blocgame.com/alliancestats.php?allianceid=2286 Norb Newbie Offline 11 Re: event telling me I don't have this event when it wont go away « Reply #4 on: July 24, 2016, 07:41:08 PM » Wait which button to get rid of the event? Logged blocgame.com/stats.php?id=68745 I do some trades. Check out my profile for deets. Mostly: Selling shares in Norb's Mines. Buy a mine, get 1/2RM for a month (31 days). Current price: 1000K - and rising quickly! Robosax Sr. Member Online 487 Re: event telling me I don't have this event when it wont go away « Reply #5 on: July 24, 2016, 08:56:19 PM » You have to accept them Logged Bloc: Sqynet. Former Leader of African Union, Innawoods, and Brotherhood of Zion. Why are you playing Bloc? Don't give Rumsod any shekels. April 2013 - February 2016. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52255 TRW 1: Venezuela/PDVSA Corp http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100021 Emily Full Member Offline 156 Re: event telling me I don't have this event when it wont go away « Reply #6 on: July 24, 2016, 11:40:45 PM » It's a feature Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=35958 Samuelz Jr. Member Offline 70 Re: event telling me I don't have this event when it wont go away « Reply #7 on: August 02, 2016, 09:31:01 PM » Quote from: Emily on July 24, 2016, 11:40:45 PM It's a feature Logged Interpol SECRET NATION ------ Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » The Abyss » Technical Help/Bug Reports » event telling me I don't have this event when it wont go away SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2